


Deep Sea

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stray Kids as pirates, captain lim jaebeom, crew - Freeform, got7 as pirates, jackson as first mate, jinyoung as merman, yugyeom as cute pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: This work was done under the difficulty of not using certain words.This was level 3, the hardest, where you couldn't use these three words in your work:Level 3: and • with • say
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 18





	Deep Sea

"Captain! We caught something!" Jaebeom could hear the yells full of excited energy. He recognized the high-pitched voice right away, Yugyeom running over to him giddily, nearly skipping. "You will never believe this, Hyung! We were catching some fish, Jackson really sucking at this, but suddenly after hours of nothing, bam!”

Yugyeom took some precious seconds to breathe, stopping in front of his captain to pump up the suspense of his seemingly great story. Jaebeom put his compass down, raising an eyebrow at the young mate, Yugyeom had been a member of his crew for nearly a year now. They had found him on one of the poorer islands in the south in a village known for its agriculture. Orphaned on a farm like many young boys his age.

Jaebeom sighed deeply, watching the younger through half-annoyed eyes. He wasn’t at fault. The last time Jackson had caught something, they had to get a new anchor for the ship, they had also lost one of their cannons, which cost a fortune. He cringed at the memory, waiting for Yugyeom to continue his story, when he discovered the two thin scratches across his cheeks.

Not deep enough to scar, but freshly received, the irritation bleeding lightly. “What happened to your face?” He stepped forward, reaching out to touch his normally untainted skin. Yugyeom waved him off, eyes shining bright: “The mermaid! The mermaid got me, when I tried to pull them off Jackson, who was about to faint from the attack.”

If Jaebeom had been asked, why he had ever agreed to accept a bunch of children onto his beloved ‘Nora’, he would have started to drink by sunrise. Pirates were nothing, that grew on trees in the east, like their sweet mangos. Willing pirates were even harder to come by these days since the cities started to develop more, not even giving room to look for experienced or talented ones as people tended to work in the developing cities, looking for safe, steady work.

So, Jaebeom’s fearful crew now consisted of young orphans, more children than men instead of creepy weathered mates. This was also why he wasn’t surprised, when he stepped onto the side deck, where they normally fished, seeing the kids huddled together in a circle around something. The mermaid, how Yugyeom reminded him once again in a too loud whisper.

He would be lying, if he voiced out, that the sight wasn't making his heartbeat pick up as he stepped closer. The merman, which Yugyeom had seemingly forgotten to mention, was leaned against a post, raven hair still plastered wet to their head, fighting against the ropes tied around him from his fin to wrists. It looked chaotic, but tight nonetheless. “Anyone bothering to explain, why we have a merman bundled up on my ship? Throw him over the plank, Feet or not: no freeloaders.” It was only now, that Jaebeom got a closer look of his crew members.

Yugyeom's scratches actually seemed to be nothing, if you compared it to Jackson, Minho or Chan's faces. Chan sported a light gash over his eyebrow, Minho some bruises close to his jaw, one or two scratches as well. If possible, Jackson looked worse than all of them. His neck was bleeding, Youngjae pressing a hopefully clean rag, he had found on deck, he was inspecting the scratches, that reminded Jaebeom too much of the original Nora's. The bruises didn't look too bad, Jackson had definitely been worse before.

"Was it you? Did you turn my crew into this?" Jaebeom's voice seethed in anger, seeing red. A bad habit, he had never really gotten under control. He stepped threateningly forward, scanning the creature more closely. He was a merman, not a siren. The human features, lack of claws, missing fangs, gave it away. Most didn't know the difference, but Jaebeom had made first hand experience not too long ago, losing half of his crew to the sirens of the southern islands, hence the crew full of stray kids.

Instead of answering his questions in order to beg for mercy or bargain, the merman glared back, a heated stare, his plump lips forming a thin line. Jaebeom stepped closer, when Jackson hissed from behind: "Be careful, Cap. Took us seven men as well as meters of ropes to stop him from scratching or kicking us to death, I think BamBam might have a concussion, he makes weird noises but then again: it's BamBam."

Jaebeom's eyes were fixed on the unnaturally black eyes of the sea creature, he was starting to question his former observations, maybe he was a siren? That could have been the reason why Jaebeom felt himself tantalizingly pulled in. “So, you are the captain. I came to get back, what you stole from us.”

The said man frowned upon his words, ignoring the way his deep voice sounded more soothing than threatening. “I am, but I don’t bargain among...your kind.” He wasn’t even going to deny having stolen since it was kind of his occupation to steal from others. It could have easily happened, that he had gotten his hands on something, that originally belonged to their people, but now it was his.

The merman leaped forward ending up on his front by the captain’s boots. Jaebeom raised an eyebrow in question even as his lips quirked into an amused smile. Had he just been trying to attack him on his own ship? Nice one. Jaebeom crouched down in front of him, a cocky grin on his face:

“Looks like you have trouble moving around on my ship, let me help you.” Without another warning, he closed the distance between them, picking the thrashing merman up. “Let me down, you imbecile!” Jaebeom laughed, bound like this, he couldn’t do much but yell at him, face as well as the tips of his ears flushed a deep pink. Interesting.

“Hyung! What are you doing? What if it curses you or something? You should just-” Youngjae had hurried over, worried for his captain, when the merman suddenly went rigid. He stopped moving at once, head snapping to the side as his sharp eyes caught sight of Youngjae. He took a deep breath, leaving it out slowly: “It’s you. You have it.”

More than just slightly startled, the younger stepped back, confused: “What do you mean?” If possible, the creature's eyes went darker than before, when his eyes swayed back to Jaebeom. This close, his breath stopped from the intense stare into his own eyes. “Give it to me, Captain. That boy’s necklace.” It took Jaebeom way too long to snap out of it, when he did, he was already turned around, eyes turning cold again.

His grip fastened for a moment, before he threw him over the deck, into the deep waters beneath. “Nope.” And just like that, his ship was rid of a loudly cursing merman. Jaebeom waited for the splash, not too far beyond since they were on one of the lower decks, before he turned around to his crew.

The whole crew, including Jackson as well as Youngjae stared at him in disbelief. “Captain, did you just throw the mermaid off the ship?” Jaebeom wore a smug smirk. Wasn’t that a cool move? He totally didn’t do it out of that rising panic in his chest, because his heart skipped a beat or two. Definitely not.

He puffed his chest out, when Youngjae stepped forward, one hand clenched around his necklace, the one the merman had referred to…”His hands as well as fin bound tightly still?” Shit, Jaebeom hadn’t thought of that. He ran over to the railing, leaning over it, the others following his example, breaking into a cold sweat. Could merpeople drown? Would he be eaten by a shark or something like that? Did Jaebeom just kill a merman? To his relief, a head popped through the surface, yelling at him soon:

“Curse you, Lim Jaebeom! I will come back, you won’t get rid of me that easily!” Jackson was the only one to speak up in the following silence: “Well, I guess we gonna eat vegetables for dinner now? The fish just got away.”


End file.
